Parent Child Connection
by GargoyleSama
Summary: What happens when a world class business man and his daughter try to reestablish their relationship.  No Pairings yet.


Disclaimer: If the characters are from Kim Possible, the rat owns them. Power be to the ficcers, for they dream the dreams that others are afraid to consider.

Author Insights: For Japanese characters I am using the Japanese naming structure, surname, followed by given name. There are few 'supporting' characters that appear multiple times and are involved in the story line. Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko (though it could be Miss Kyoto, I am not sure, but will go with Miss Kyoko in this story) and Yori are a few of these. We don't know Nakasumi-san's back history, except that he is a highly talented creator of characters and owns/runs what would probably be Nintendo in our world. Miss Kyoko is his able assistant, that he likes to whisper to. We know nothing of Yori's history, who her parents are or where she comes from. I have seen some fics that place Monkey Fist as her father. I offer an alternative, as well as fleshing out some favorite supporting characters.

Whether this will tie in with my other works, I do not know. I had asked for the ability to finish some of my stories as a present, but this story came out. Chapter 2 is already been started. I hope every one enjoys.

-

Nakasumi Hikaru sat at the desk in his office looking over the figures for the last season's sales and the projected figures for the current one. Everything was going along very well. He contentedly sighed as he put the papers down and massaged his eyes. Kyoko Usagi, his personal assistant, came into the office with a passive look on her face. Behind his desk he nodded to her.

"I am sorry for the interruption Nakasumi-san, but you have a personal call on line two. It is your daughter."

A look of mild surprise crossed his face as he nodded punched the line. "Moshi moshi." in Japan the common greeting on the telephone is Moshi moshi

"Greetings, Father, I hope that my call finds you well, and that I am not interrupting anything," came over the speaker phone.

"Yes, I am doing well, and truth to tell, I am glad to have such a pleasant diversion. I had just finished reviewing some figures and have all the time that you wish of me."

"Summer break is fast approaching and I was wondering if you would like to have me return to visit you, or if you would like me to stay at the school."

"I already have the entire time of your beak free, except a game expo in the United States. For that I have already arranged for you to accompany me. I feel that you would enjoy it, and it will help give you a feel for the wider world."

"And to show me what my father does, so that I may follow his ways?"

The man chuckled, slightly, but obviously. "I still haven't given up on the fact that you may, in the end choose to at least have some interest in my path. I know that you love following after your mother's, but there is room for both of them. It would do me great honor if you would just see what working with me in this company could do for you."

Hikaru thought that he heard a small smile of approval come across his daughter's face. "As you wish, Father. I will not be doing this to pursue your path, but to be with you. To be with you is my honor."

"Kyoko-san will give you the arrangement for your travel here. I look forward to our time together, Yori."

"As do I, Father."

With that Kyoko Yoshiko picked up the receiver and Nakasumi Hikaru departed the room to meet with the head of the research department. He had just come up with an idea for the newest character.

"Ohayo, Yo-chan. How are things at school? Is my brother behaving himself?"

"They are good, Yoshiko-senpai, as for your brother... He is your brother." The last part came across with exasperation apparent in her normally calm voice.

"Hiro-chan was always showy, even as a small child. Anyway, you can tell me all about him when we see each other. Now," she paused as she sorted through documents on her bosses desk, "you will be traveling by commercial means here to Tokyo. Take the Bullet to Tokyo. It departs at nine thirty Sunday morning. ETA is ten forty-five. I will be meeting you with your father at the station. Not much is planned the first week to ten days, so you may catch up with your father. He misses you greatly. The event when the blue man and green woman stole his design and used it in their plans has taken a lot out of him. I am sure that you will be the dutiful daughter and listen to him and reassure him, not to mention making sure he feels important by doting on you."

"It would be my honor to help him heal his spirit. Though, I was sure that you would have done that by now."

"Not now, Yo-chan, your father and I are business associates. If anything like that were to happen, then I would not be in my position. I am sure that you are aware of that. And you better hope that it doesn't come to that. I know who is next in line for this job, and I am not sure you are ready for it yet. I shall see you Sunday, along with your father. Please send my greeting and well wishes to Sensei, and cuff my brother on the back of the head for me."

"Hai, Yoshiko-senpai. It will be my honor to do both of those for you."

-

Nakasumi Yori hung up the receiver to the phone in the common area of the students retreat area of the Yamanouchi Ninja School. She sighed. Ever since her mother's death she had spent little time with her father. It wasn't his fault. He did try to reach out to her. He provided everything that she had needed, wanted, or desired. Well, as long as money, or his personal involvement could attain it. She wanted to follow her mother's path as a ninja, so he made sure that she went to the same school and made sure that it was supported to the best of his abilities to do so without any questions arising.

She sighed. When her father needed a new assistant and wanted someone to help prevent espionage against his company, he had turned to the school for a recent graduate. He chose her senior roommate, truthfully at her own insistence that she was the best of the candidates. Sensei had agreed with Yori's assessment. Though later, Yori regretted her recommendation and his choosing Yoshiko. She felt that the closeness that her father and Yoshiko had would replace the memory of her mother in his heart. Something that had not happened, but it was her great fear that it was a matter of time.

Maybe this visit would lay those fears to rest. She did not intend for this visit to happen, but upon the insistence of Sensei that she actually take the Summer break and rest before her graduation, she had no choice. Sensei said that he felt great anguish in her that was holding her back. She had thought it was about the loss of the possibility of Ron Stoppable being her boyfriend, and then more. This had been wrong. She knew it was the stress she felt from the relationship with her father. The only way to defeat it was to face it. She sighed as she finished her packing.


End file.
